The First Battle of Tannenberg
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: The Kingdom of Poland and the Grand-Duchy of Lithuania fight off with the awesome Prussia and his little brother Germany. How epic!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, so I attempted the very scary and very long Battle of Tannenberg 1410. So yeah, I tried to squish a lot of history into one day. I hope it's alright- it's definitely historically accurate though, so the only problems I had was getting the fighting stuff right. I've never done sword fight scenes before, so this is my first! It was also kind weird adding in Poland's speech, while picturing him in full-body armor and carrying a sword. Funny crack! Reviews are really awesome, but not as awesome as Prussia (even though he got his butt kicked by two teenage boys). :)**

"Are you like, ready Liet?"

Poland asked loudly, swinging his legs over the side of the bridge he was sitting on.

He turned his head to his friend, who was sitting next to him, but not swinging his legs. Armor clinked softly as Lithuania shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I think so. You ready?"

He turned to face Poland too.

"Duh! Ready to like, kick some Teutonic butt!"

Poland raised his sword in the air victoriously, swaying dangerously close to the water.

Lithuania instinctively reached out and steadied his littler friend, grinning at the blonde's enthusiasm.

A few moments passed, and both partners reflected on some precious memories, each locked away in their own thoughts.

Then, almost simultaneously, both jerked their heads up, and Lithuania hissed-

"They're here!"

The two young nations, the phoenix and the knight, stood up awkwardly in their full-body armor, grabbing swords and shields.

This was it.

Lithuania looked over at Poland (who was struggling to put his helmet on without messing up his hair.)

Should he say something? A final goodbye? Good luck, try not to get killed by some religious freak with a sword?

They had been together now for thirty years, growing stronger and gaining power with each conquest.

Lithuania had changed quite a lot.

Before he joined with Poland, he was a small pagan nation- weak and dysfunctional.

Now, he was a Christian knight- part of one of the greatest super powers in Europe.

After both had managed to gear up, they began their long march to war.

They passed by many towns, all burnt down- ghost towns.

It was dead silent (except for whenever Poland complained about getting mud on his boots) as the two made their way, until they reached a wide open field, surrounded on all sides by forest and marshland.

It was when Lithuania finally got Poland to shut up, did the taller brunette hear someone.

He was right, on the side of the field farthest from them stood two men- the enemies!

Lithuania gulped a little. They were tall.

REALLY tall.

One had slicked back blonde hair, and was at least two feet shorter than the other man.

The other one (the one shouting) had a shock of white hair, with matching white armor with gold trim. His sword was huge.

"Look Liet- that dude's sword is like, bigger than me!"

Poland looked like he was going to be sick. He grabbed Lithuania's hand tightly, but withdrew when he received a smug glance from the taller boy.

"It's not like, I'm scared. You just look totally freaked out, and I though it would like, help if I held your hand. Sheesh, calm down."

He pouted, blushing furiously.

Lithuania pulled his little friend into a quick hug, this was goodbye.

"Be careful and please don't do anything silly!"

Poland crossed his arms indignantly and rolled his eyes, which looked kind of funny because he was wearing metal armor.

"Liet-shut up and like stop worrying."

Lithuania smiled and gave Poland a thumbs up before turning to circle the left side of the field.

Waving goodbye, Poland whispered at Lithuania's retreating back-

"You like, be careful too, Liet."

He sighed, threw his stupid helmet off to the side (it was way too hot to be wearing a stupid piece of metal on his head, and besides, hat hair sucks!), and turned right, dashing as quietly as he could through the brush, and prepared for the sneak attack.

"How can you be so stupid?"

The albino screamed at the shorter blonde, who was unresponsive.

"Seriously! My awesomeness has now been tainted because my little brother failed to invade Poland. Poland for Christ's sake!"

He threw up his hands in frustration and glared down at the teenager.

It was his fault that they were at war now with Lithuania and Poland.

Oh, how Prussia hated Lithuania. At first, it had been easy to invade and destroy the weaker nation's little pagan villages, but the fun had ended when he allied with Poland.

Poland-, who couldn't even tie his shoes, had allied with a puny country who had only just recently been converted and who was rebuilding its economy, and the two had somehow managed to become even stronger than Prussia!

That made Prussia mad.

"CHARGEEE!!!"

Lithuania let out a war cry as he crashed through the edge of the tree line, directing his sword right at the back of Germany's head.

At the signal, Poland also started, sword raised, directing his fight towards the taller man.

Prussia and Germany barely had time to react, but years of fighting in the name of God had prepared them for unexpected attacks.

Lithuania's sword clashed loudly as it contacted hard with Germany's.

The two were about equal height, and just as equally strong.

Swords clashed again, and Lithuania ducked to the right as Germany's sword came down in a sweeping motion, aimed at the former's head.

Panting heavily, the brunette swung hard at Germany's legs, causing sword to hit armor.

Hissing angrily, but not injured, Germany threw all of his body weight into the next sword thrust, missing Lithuania's side by mere inches.

Their armor was getting heavy, and as time wore on, their movements grew slower.

One instance, Lithuania pushed Germany backwards, causing the blonde to fall back hard, momentarily stunned when his head hit the ground.

Reacting quickly to his gain in time, Lithuania grabbed his sword off the ground, plan forming in his mind. He took one more glance at where he estimated Poland was, just making sure the little blonde was alright, and then, at hearing Germany rise, dashed as quickly as he could into the forest, Germany not far behind.

Prussia saw and heard Lithuania charge at Germany, and instinctively spun around; blocking the shorter blonde's thrust at his back.

Grinning wildly, he pushed Poland back, and turned, running out to the middle of the field, forcing the shorter nation to run after him.

He swung his broad sword horizontally, but Poland ducked, avoiding the death blow intended for his neck.

Poland shouted angrily as he returned the attack.

The sun was shining bright, and Poland could feel the sweat dripping down his exposed face. Eww….

Glancing over his shoulder when he could, he spied the ongoing battle between Lithuania and the German.

He winced whenever Lithuania's sword was parried, or whenever the brunette would take a step backwards when Germany pushed forward too hard.

Poland figured out Prussia's fighting style fairly quickly. Prussia liked hard, heavy strokes which were slow but effective.

Poland used that to his advantage, and would easily jump or duck, stabbing at whatever exposed part of armor the albino had.

Both nations were breathing heavily, and Poland's arm was beginning to ache real badly.

He managed though, to finally get his sword between Prussia's knee armor plates, causing the taller nation to fall forward, clutching at his bleeding leg.

Poland turned; glad for the little time had had gained, to see how Lithuania was doing.

"What the…"

He murmured out loud in complete disbelief.

Lithuania had totally just run away, into the woods.

Was Lithuania bailing on him? Leaving him to fight two very scary and angry nations all by himself? That was pretty much a death sentence.

Poland felt like crying and screaming; he felt so betrayed.

He sword dropped at his feet, and his could only stare in horror at the woods.

"After all of these years…."

He whispered now, as hot angry tears rolled down his face.

He let out a loud cry though, as something very cold and very sharp hit him hard in the back of the head- causing him to pitch forward onto his hands and knees.

Prussia laughed in triumph, as Poland, seemingly defeated, rolled over groaning onto his back, green tear-filled eyes squinting into blood-red ones.

"Well well well, if looks like little Poland has been finally defeated by my awesomeness! The Kingdom of Poland and Grand-Duchy of Lithuania my ass!"

Poland flinched as Prussia suddenly leaned down, smiling sickly at the blonde-

"Where is Lithuania, anyways? Looks like he chickened out. My Germany will finish him off, don't you worry. My dealings are solely with you."

He grinned nastily, and pressed the tip of his sword against Poland's exposed throat.

Poland glared angrily, tears betraying him.

"Shut up you bastard. Poland's army will never surrender to a religious freak like-"

The sword pressed harder, and Poland winced as he felt blood dripping slowly down the sides of his neck.

The albino slowly raised the sword, which now dripped with blood, and watched as Poland closed his eyes tight, waiting for the swish as the sword came down to end his life.

"Crap, I totally should've worn that stupid helmet…"

His eyes flew open though, when the Prussian knight screamed in pain, and Liet's voice was loudly shouting for Poland to get up.

Blinking in the sunlight, Poland almost cried out with happiness and relief.

Lithuania had come back.

Prussia now lay rolling on his back in the grass a few feet away from Poland, blood gushing out of one side of his breastplate.

Rubbing the tears off of his face, Poland took Lithuania's outstretched hand, and pulled his taller friend into a big huge.

"You okay."

Lithuania mumbled sheepishly.

Poland looked up, but pushed Lithuania roughly to the side.

"Hey-"

Lithuania complained, but flinched when he heard the clash of swords. Poland had blocked the blow aimed at Lithuania's back. Prussia fell back again, this time clutching a wound on his wrist.

Poland looked Lithuania in the face.

"Liet, never ever ever doo that again! I like totally thought you left me!"

Poland pouted, but obediently moved when Lithuania told him to, as Prussia desperately thrusted his sword up at Poland's legs.

The two turned around to where the defeated man now lay. His white hair was matted with sweat and blood, and he glared at them like he would like nothing better than to kill them now.

"Damn you both."

He spat angrily at their feet, but shrank back a little when Lithuania stepped forward, sword raised above him.

"Go."

The voice wad deadly, and even Poland shivered at it's harshness.

Prussia gingerly stood up, glaring at the two.

"Where's Germany?"

Lithuania smiled.

"He's in the marshes. You should fine him easily, he's didn't get too far."

With one more death glare, Prussia limped into the woods and disappeared from sight, cursing all the way.

Meanwhile, Poland had begun doing a victory dance, which involved spinning Lithuania in a circle and jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah! Prussia is like, totally defeated! We totally kicked his butttt!"

He shouted mockingly at the retreating albino.

Lithuania laughed, laying his sword on the ground.

"C'mon Poland, let's go home."

Poland linked arms with his bestest friend in the whole wide world, and the two slowly made their way back home.

After some silence though, Lithuania turned to look at Poland, causing the duo to stop walking.

Lithuania's green eyes flashed with concern, even in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry."

Poland was confused.

"What?"

Lithuania's eyes began to water a little-

"Your neck- I'm sorry that I didn't come out to stop him fast enough."

Poland frowned now; sometimes Lithuania was so hard to figure out.

"Liet, please let's not talk about that now! You're like, totally ruining the mood!"

Lithuania smiled weakly down at his friend, and they both resumed walking.

"Sorry."

"Shut up Liet. Stop saying sorry."

"Sorry."

Poland rested his head lightly on Lithuania's shoulder as they walked onto the same bridge as before, the moonlight now reflected beautifully on the river's still silvery water.

"I like, totally knew you would back."

He whispered.

Lithuania raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Poland closed his eyes happily, a smile creeping on his face.

"I said- you would totally never leave me to die- I'm too awesome like that."

Lithuania stepped in front of him, and placed both hands on Poland's shoulders, he was trembling now, and his eyes looked pained.

"Listen to me Poland. Seriously. Do you even know how scared I was? I thought that he was going to kill you! I didn't think that I would make it to save you. I left you when you needed me the most, and you nearly got killed because of that. What kind of friend does that…?"

He broke off, sobbing, trying to look away.

Poland frowned, his heart felt sick. He pulled Lithuania down so that they were sitting down on the side of the bridge, like they had been earlier that morning. He wrapped his arms around his friend's shaking shoulders.

"Hush Liet. I'm alright, you're alright. I'm just like glad that you didn't like, leave me for real."

Lithuania sniffed but didn't say anything.

The two both sat in silence, watching their legs dangle above the moonlit water, both feeling real lucky to be alive and together for at least one more night.


End file.
